The Biochemistry, Molecular and Cellular Biology (BMCB) graduate program at the University of Arizona is an interdepartmental and interdisciplinary graduate program that seeks to equip students with the knowledge and skills to succeed in careers in the life sciences for the long term. By training students to identify, ask an answer significant open questions in the biological sciences at the molecular level, we ultimately provide them with solid foundational knowledge in multiple areas of biology and help them to develop transferrable skills to adapt to the rapid pace of conceptual and technological advances in biology throughout their careers. This competitive renewal application seeks support for years 16-20 for a program with a proven history of effective training for all of our students and especially strong success in the recruitment and support of students from underrepresented groups. We seek support for 10 trainees, who will be selected from training grant eligible students enrolled in the BMCB graduate program through a competitive process. Our training program focuses on complementary activities that span the entire training period and that actively engage program faculty and students in a partnership of mutual learning. Currently, 52 accomplished trainers from 13 departments in 5 colleges and 30 students in two PhD degree programs are affiliated with the program. The research programs of the training faculty intersect at the interfaces of biochemistry, molecular and cellular biology, and systems biology and under the umbrella of human health and disease, providing students with considerable breath in biological questions and approaches from which to choose their thesis research projects.